galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Comeback
The Comeback is the first episode of Galactik Football. Summary Aarch the previous Akillian GF (Galactik Football) striker has a memory of his last football match when he takes a penalty but a freak snow and ice storm disrupts the game and the planet Akillian is left in an ice age. Aarch has come back after 15 years to make a new team and try for the GF cup. Aarch meets a few unhappy people with his return, but a bunch of teens,are excited to hear of his return. Some guys are sent to deal with Aarch and his friend clamp that very evening but their saved by the group of teens who are glad to know of his arrival. Plot The Akillians and The Shadows are going head to head, with the scored tied 1-1. Aarch passes it to Norata, who then passes it toward Artegor Nexus in the middle of the field. Aarch is then fouled, allowing him to make a free kick. However, an explosion rocks Akillian, tripping Aarch up and covering the entire planet with snow. Aarch then wakes up from his memory, admitting that memories were worse than nightmares. It has been 15 years since the Ice Age, and everyone is older. Artegor hires a gang leader called Ballow to eliminate Aarch when a boy called Micro-Ice arrives and reveals he hasn't sold any of the tickets Bellow asked him to hand out. However, it starts raining and the tickets are revealed to be fake, as Micro-Ice lost the real tickets. Bellow then sends his men after him, with Micro-Ice runs away, running into Aarch and his friend Clamp. Meanwhile, a fortune teller called Maya is about to tell the fortune of a cloaked figure, when she sees a bracelet and tells the figure he is grounded. The figure then takes off his hood, revealing himself to be her adopted son, D'Jok. D'Jok complains of why Maya refuses to tell him his future, or his past. Micro-Ice then bursts through the window, making D'Jok complain more. A boy named Rocket is training in a cave, when he decides to deliver some flowers. Norata, his father, meets Aarch again and complains that Aarch should of stayed when the Ice Age began. Rocket then arrives and is suprised to see Aarch and they talk shortly, before he comes back. D'Jok and Micro-Ice then realize that someone stole the tickets, while Aarch and a friend of his called Adium discuss how their new Akillian team The Red Tigers lost to The Rykers due to them not having flux and the Rykers overpowered them 10-0 with The Metal Scream. She insists he gives up on creating a team, then talks to Artegor. D'Jok and Micro-Ice are talking to their friend Thran about his new football, when they see Sinedd, who is the one who stole the tickets. D'Jok makes him return them, and then they bring Thran's hypersensitive brother Ahito in to watch a friendly match between The Lightnings and The Shadows. The Lightnings win, when Bellow attacks Aarch and Clamp. The kids beat them and they leave, with Micro-Ice declining Aarch's offer to be part of a club. However, Ahito reveals it and they run after him. The episode ends with D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Thran running after Aarch. Episode Notes *Aarch returns to Akillian after 15 years to form a team. *Artegor hires Ballow to destroy Aarch. *Aarch meets Micro-Ice, Rocket, D'Jok and Thran for the first time. Category:Episodes